Clémentine
by Stormeus
Summary: Trois dresseurs recherchent leur amie capturée... Et ne vont trouver que de nombreux ennemis, de nombreux problèmes, et surtout une énigme insoluble qui les mènera aux confins de temps. T parce que parfois un peu violent, mais aurait presque pu être K.
1. Chapitre 1: Sachaman

Avant-propos :

J'attends vos critiques, ou vos compliments, voir même vos petits « J'ai lu ta fanfic » en MP. Savoir que son écrit est suivi est la meilleure récompense et la meilleure motivation pour un écrivain(en tout cas, pour moi). Je ne cherche qu'à progresser, et il n'y a que vous, lecteurs, qui puissiez m'aider. Si ma fanfic est totalement incompréhensible, dîtes le, n'ayez pas peur. (Mais avant de la critiquer, lisez-la au moins, merci.)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Sachaman**

_Les pokémon existent. C'est un fait, indéniable, indiscutable.__  
__Le problème, c'est que personne ne sait ni comment ni pourquoi..._  
**Prof.Ninaeve**, de l'origine des pokémon

(Reo)

Forêt de Fern, Eleze, 24 Octobre 2005, 17H36. Quelque part dans la forêt.

Bonjour !  
Je m'appelle Reo, j'ai dix ans, je vais recevoir mon premier pokémon avant d'aller en voyage dans le fabuleux et enchanteur monde des pokémon pour devenir le plus grand dresseur que la terre aie connu !  
Malheureusement, mon réveil est tombé en panne alors je suis arrivé en retard et j'ai eu seulement un Pikachu qui est mon meilleur ami. J'ai aussi rencontré une fille avec des cheveux roux et un garçon qui veut devenir le meilleur éleveur et on est les meilleurs amis du monde même qu'on a battu la Team Rocket et qu'on a capturé Mewtwo et tout les autres légendaires. Alors j'ai gagné la Ligue de Kanto de Jotho de Hoenn et aussi celle de plein de pays mais c'est trop long et j'ai pas envie d'écrire et comment je vais faire pour mon chapitre 2 moi j'ai déjà raconté toute l'histoire ?Vous y avez cru, hein ? (Non ? Bon...)  
Si c'est pour lire une histoire à la Sacha, avec des héros tout mignon tout plein qui aiment leurs pokémon et sauvent le monde, c'est pas ici, désolé. Lisez la fanfic juste au-dessus. Il y a une gentille dresseuse qui a un Pikachu qui parle. Si. Je vous jure. Allez.  
Ici, on n'est pas dans le monde fantastique et magique et fabuleux et tout et tout des pokémon. Non. On n'est pas dans un dessin animé. Les Pikachu, on les mange à midi, avec de la sauce-Chapignon. Perso, c'est pas que ce soit tout à fait dans mes goûts, mais ils sont meilleurs comme ça que dans une arène.   
Donc, ici, on est dans la vie réelle, la vraie, la dure. Celles des dresseurs qui se font butter par des Rattata en rogne ou simplement par de la nourriture qui coûte trois mois de salaire par jour. (Euh... J'exagère quand même un peu...) Celles ou les légendaires sont légendaires, donc n'existent pas. Et surtout, celle où le dressage n'est qu'un énorme enjeu financier.  
Vous êtes encore là ? Vous êtes motivé. Bon.  
Je vais me présenter brièvement, alors, rien que pour vous. Reo, 15 ans, dresseur pokémon de Demelchio. Génial, et modeste avec ça.   
Bon.  
L'histoire qui va se dérouler maintenant sous vos yeux ébahis est encore pire que ce que je viens de dire. Alors, je ne vous dis pas le traditionnel : « Bienvenue dans le monde des pokémon ! »  
Non. Bienvenue en enfer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous progressions vite dans la gigantesque forêt de Fern. Il y a trois ans, lors du départ de mon voyage initiatique, j'ai tourné en rond pendant 1 mois avant d'en trouver la sortie. Maintenant, grâce aux nouvelles fonctionnalités du pokédex et surtout grâce à Mnémosyne, le petit pokémon robot d'Ena, je pouvais la traverser en 3 jours sans aucun problème.  
Zéphyr traînait derrière, comme toujours. C'était pourtant à cause lui qu'on était ici. Quand son équipe a montré sa nullité béante au grand jour contre le champion de l'arène de Pretorie, il s'est décidé(enfin, il s'est laissé convaincre par Ena) à capturer un des Rhinocorne de la forêt, lesquels sont réputés pour leur bonne constitution, pour combler son aberrante faiblesse face aux attaques Electriques. Voilà pourquoi je suis condamné à suivre Mnémosyne depuis 2 heures dans une forêt pleine d'arbres, de feuilles automnales et de cailloux mal placés à la recherche d'un pokémon pour un type incapable depuis 3 mois de dire autre chose que «oui» ou «merci». 

« Allez, courage, Zéphyr, encouragea Ena »

Zéphyr eu un petit sourire peu convainquant, et, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Ena, accéléra un peu le pas. Il était incapable, depuis la disparition de Clémentine, de la moindre initiative personnelle. Si on le laissait seul, il resterait planté quelque part, sans manger, sans boire, et, plus grave, sans entraîner ses pokémon.  
Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Une grande coquille avec des cheveux roux, des yeux vert émeraude et portant la tenue de combat aux couleurs de Fleo(donc blanches et rouges), la ville où il avait démarré son voyage initiatique.

« Alors, Mnémosyne, ce Rhinocorne ? Demanda Ena à son pokémon-machine. »

Mnémosyne était un pokémon pisteur très rare. Il avait en mémoire tous les signes particuliers de chaque pokémon existant sur notre planète, y compris les très hypothétiques pokémon légendaires et les pokémon disparus(c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'Ena avait pu trouver le fossile de Kabuto). Il a l'apparence d'une petite boite ferreuse pleine de trous d'où sortent des longs tubes grisâtres et extensibles qui lui servaient la plupart du temps de pattes, excepté celui le plus au devant qui se termine par un écran et qui fait office de « visage »  
Visage qu'il orienta vers Ena. Une carte y était dessinée : très précise, elle représentait notre position, celle de Rhinocorne ainsi que de tous les arbres, rivières ou autres obstacles gênants. Rhinocorne se trouvait justement prés d'un petit cours d'eau, pratiquement à l'arrêt. Il y avait trois croix à coté de lui, dont l'une rouge, ce qui signifiait que 3 autres personnes ou pokémon se tenait prés de lui. La rouge montrait que l'un d'eux était mort, ou mourrant.  
Nous suivîmes la route indiquée par une flèche sur Mnémosyne vers Rhinocorne. La croix qui le représentait sur la carte passait son temps à gigoter; elle semblait en fait se battre contre l'une des autres croix.  
Ena fronça les sourcils.

« -J'espère qu'un autre dresseur n'est pas en train d'essayer de le capturer, dis-je.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Ena. On devrait alors trouver un autre Rhinocorne. »

Je grommelai, pour indiquer que cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Ena répondit en haussant les épaules avec fatalité.  
Ena était une fille exaspérante, depuis 3 mois. Elle veillait sur Zéphyr comme une mère sur son enfant. Sa voix n'était jamais teintée de pitié envers lui, plutôt de compassion. Ses yeux bleus lui lançaient toujours des regards remplis de gentillesse et d'affection tandis qu'à moi, ils me lançaient plus souvent des éclairs noirs, surtout quand j'avais le malheur de dire que son cher Zéphyr avait plus sa place dans un cimetière que dans une arène, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.  
Elle avait des cheveux bruns qu'elle laissait libre la plupart du temps, mais qu'elle tressait à la « Fifi Brindacier » pendant les combats, car, disait-elle, ils lui gênaient la vue. Elle portait, elle aussi, une des tenues de combat officielles, mais des couleurs de Dmilh'Tba, la ville ou se déroulait les phases finales de la ligue Elezoile. Elle en était fière, surtout depuis qu'une étoile filante surmontée d'une pokéball, symbole de sa victoire dans la ligue du pays, était placée un peu partout sur sa tenue bleue et verte.  
J'étais le seul à ne pas porter mon équipement officiel de dresseur en dehors des combats. Je détestais ma ville natale et sa stupide couleur noire. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais jeté cet ersatz de fierté citadine, et aurais pris les couleurs, même si c'était du brun-caca, d'une autre ville dont je pourrais prononcer le nom sans teinter ma voix de haine ou de colère. D'une autre ville que Demelchio.  
Mais cela aurait signé la fin de ma carrière en tant que dresseur. En effet, tout dresseur était en quelque sorte « sponsorisé » par la ville de laquelle il était parti ; cette ville lui versait chaque mois un salaire assez peu consistant, mais nécessaire pour pouvoir manger, dormir et acheter les matériels basiques pour pouvoir capturer et soigner les pokémon. C'était également cette ville qui fournissait les équipements de combat, ainsi qu'un pokédex souvent assez peu performant, une carte, une formation de dresseur/éleveur pour ne pas être totalement perdu. En bref, sans cette ville, je ne portais même plus le nom de dresseur. Donc, malgré toute ma haine envers Demelchio, mon village de pécheur natal, je ne pouvais m'en séparer.  
Nous parvînmes finalement à la petite rivière qui coulait tranquillement vers un fleuve plus puissant, dont la source se trouvait sûrement en Elemoor, pays voisin de notre Eleze, avec qui nous avions signé un traité de paix il y a 30 ans malgré un passé déchiré par une guerre dont on avait oublié jusqu'au prétexte.  
Tout prés, la corne enfoncée dans un arbre, un Rhinocorne mort. Il s'était fait éventrer ; probablement par l'un de ses congénères.  
Et zut. Si notre Rhinocorne était mort, nous allions repartir à la poursuite d'un autre.

«C'est probablement la croix rouge de la carte, répondit Ena à mes pensées. Ce n'est donc pas le bon. Notre proie est sûrement toute proche. »

Elle voulut vérifier sur Mnémosyne, mais elle n'eut pas le temps ; déjà, un autre Rhinocorne sortit de nulle part(ou, plus vraisemblablement, de derrière un arbre), courant comme un fou vers nous.

« -Zéphyr, à toi ! Dis-je  
-Oui ! »

Il lança une pokéball rouge et blanche sans un mot, d'où sortit un Tartard féroce. Inutile: déjà, le Rhinocorne s'était écroulé. En le regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait remarquer que la roche sur son dos était cassée à plusieurs endroits.

« Pokéball, Go-o ! »

Cela venait d'un petit gamin que je n'avais pas vu arriver(Qui a eu l'idée stupide de mettre autant d'arbres dans cette foutue forêt ?). Il avait pris une pose ridicule en lançant sa pokéball noire. Il était accompagné d'un Sablaireau presque aussi grand que lui.  
Il était vraiment très petit, quand on y pense. C'était probablement un nouveau dresseur. Il avait des cheveux noirs mal coiffés sur son visage ovale, et ses yeux très clairs plein de joie innocente regardaient la pokéball hésitante avec excitation. Il avait un grand sourire béa.  
Mais moi, je ne souriais pas. Non seulement il nous avait piqué notre proie, mais je reconnaissais bien sa tenue toute noire, celle de Demelchio, mon propre village natal.  
Il se jeta sur sa pokéball, et gueula :

« WOUAIS ! J'ai capturé un nouveau pokémon ! »

Il prit alors une pose ridicule toute droite sortie d'un dessin animé célèbre et pour moins de dix ans, qui a comme un héros un piètre dresseur nommé Sacha. Le gamin était tout content. Pas moi. Zéphyr devait capturer un Rhinocorne, de préférence rapidement. Maintenant que « Sachaman » nous avait pris celui là, nous devrions en trouver un autre, ce qui m'ennuyait profondément.  
Il va falloir tenter quelque chose pour ne pas prolonger la chasse au pokémon rocheux.

« -Hey, gamin, dis-je, il est à nous, ce pokémon !  
-C'est pas vrai, scanda-t-il. C'est moi qui l'ai mis KO avec mon fidèle Sablaireau!  
-Ouais, Ouais... et ben, si t'as les couilles, je te propose un défi: Un combat avec Rhinocorne comme enjeu ! »

Hé hé. Je suis génial. Il est accro à Sacha. Hors, Sacha accepte toujours ce genre de défi débile. En plus, j'étais sûr de gagner : il avait l'air d'avoir très peu d'expérience.

«-J'accepte! Tu vas perdre, dresseur de pacotille ! Enfin, mon premier combat ! Sabl...  
-Reo, NON ! Explosa alors Ena. Ce dresseur a capturé ce Rhinocorne loyalement. »

Et voilà ! Tadmorv de Grotadmorv ! Elle recommença à me lancer des éclairs noirs. Et en plus, elle a foutu en l'air mon plan.

« -En plus, tu sais bien qu'il n'a aucune chance, me dit-elle, d'une vois un peu plus douce.  
-Si, j'ai mes chances ! Gueula « Sachaman ». Je suis un grand espoir de Demelchio !  
-Et en plus, il en est fier, murmurai-je, dégoûté.  
-Je te défie, Reo !  
-Avec Rhinocorne comme enjeu ? Dis-je, plein d'espoir.  
-Oui !!  
-NON ! NON ! Intervient Ena. NON, Reo !  
-Bon, alors, je refuse ton défi.  
-Lâche !!  
-Quel intérêt ai-je à me battre contre un minable ?  
-Je suis pas un minable !!  
-NON ! »

Cette fois, le « NON » ne venait plus d'Ena. C'était Zéphyr qui nous interrompait. Son Tartard, que tout le monde avait oublié, regardait vers un arbre où le pauvre Sablaireau s'était encastré.  
J'éclatai de rire.

«Sablaireau ! A qui est ce Tartard? »

Il rappela vite son pokémon dans une pokéball noire. Ensuite, il me regarda avec une insistance peu amicale.

« Hé ! C'est pas mon Tartard ! Me défendis-je. C'est celui de Zéphyr ! »

Pour une fois, la distraction de Zéphyr m'amusait. Un dresseur consciencieux aurait rappelé son pokémon depuis longtemps, ou au moins l'aurait dressé à ne pas attaquer à tout va sans ordre. Cet imbécile de pokémon aquatique avait sûrement cru qu'il avait été envoyé dans l'optique d'un match contre Sablaireau.

«Zéphyr ? S'étonna le gamin. »

Le nommé n'eut pas la moindre réaction visible. Il regardait autour de lui comme si il cherchait celui qui répondait au prénom « Zéphyr ». Après un moment, il parut comprendre que c'était le sien et cligna des yeux, étonné.

« Euh... Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? Demanda Sachaman. Il n'a pas l'air d'un véritable dresseur. »

Le ton du gamin, sérieux comme un pape, me donna une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Que je ne réprimais que difficilement. Sachaman parut se demander s'il avait atterri dans un groupe de fou, et Ena soupira de détresse.

« Tais-toi un peu, dit-elle à l'adresse du gamin. C'est un très bon dresseur. »

Cette fois-ci, j'éclatai franchement de rire, et je crus qu'elle allait me frapper, mais rapidement, elle desserra les points et repris son sourire gentillet désormais coutumier.  
Le gamin lui s'assombrit.

« Je voulais faire mon premier combat, moi... »

Il a l'air déçu. C'est pas moi qui vais le consoler. A cause de lui, nous allions devoir chercher un nouveau Rhinocorne.  
Ena, elle, visiblement, ne supportait pas de voir ce bout d'chou triste. Elle hésita, puis dit :

«-Allez, tu vas te battre contre moi. Mais pas ici. On va rentrer à Pretorie et combattre dans la salle de combat.  
-On abandonne la chasse au Rhinocorne, alors ? Demandais-je, plein d'espoir.  
-Ca ne te dérange pas, Zéphyr ?  
-Non. »

Zéphyr remontait dans mon estime, aujourd'hui. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais ça méritait une juste récompense.

« -Je te donnerai mon Embrylex, lui dis-je.  
-Merci. »

Il rappela ce si cher Tartard et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Pretorie. Mnémosyne nous guidait(« Que c'est pratique, ce pokémon ! Disait Sachaman. Moi, ça fait 1 mois que je tourne en rond dans cette forêt... » Quel nul, hein?)  
Le gamin ouvrait la marche. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, de ses pokémon, de la façon dont il lançait ses pokéballs. Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire, que Mewtwo l'empsykote! Heureusement, petite consolation, il se prit quatre fois les pieds dans une racine, ce qui me fit bien rire.  
A mi-chemin, il me demanda :

« -Tu as déjà participé à la Ligue Elezoile, toi ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu as été jusqu'où, la première fois ?  
-Ta gueule. »

Je n'aimais pas parler de cette élimination au premier tour de la Ligue du pays.

« -Ho, t'es pas sympa, dit-il. Moi, je suis sûr de gagner. J'ai déjà de bons pokémon.  
-Non, je suis sûr que tu vas perdre au premier tour. Rare sont les dresseurs qui le passent dés leur première année.   
-J'en ferais parti !  
-Je ne crois pas. Si tu tombes sur moi, par exemple...  
-Tu participes cette année aussi ?  
-Oui. J'ai déjà tous les badges, et Ena aussi. Il n'en manque qu'un seul à Zéphyr.  
-Mais... On ne peut combattre dans les arènes que depuis un mois seulement !  
-On a fait rapide, admis-je  
-J'en ferais autant, si j'avais Mnémosyne.»

Il était vraiment sûr de lui ; il se considérait comme exceptionnel. D'un coté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Pouvoir partir en voyage initiatique était une chance rare.  
A Demelchio, et c'était probablement comme ça partout, c'était le maire qui décidait des dresseurs pouvant partir en voyage initiatique. Il avait le choix entre des centaines de jeunes dont le rêve était d'être Maître Pokémon, et ce chaque année ; et pourtant, seuls un ou deux pouvaient partir. Demelchio n'avait en effet aucun intérêt à payer une trop grande quantité de dresseurs.  
L'objectif principal en tant qu'initiateurs de voyage de dressage de chaque ville et village est évidemment financier. Le meilleur moyen pour ce genre d'objectif était de rentrer dans ce qu'on appelle les « 9 grandes », c'est à dire les neuf villes dont les dresseurs ont fait les meilleurs résultats. Dans la mieux classée se tenait la Ligue Elezoile, le plus grand événement Pokémon dans l'année, et les 8 suivantes accueillaient les arènes. Cela engendrait des bénéfices économiques gargantuesques : les dresseurs y arrivaient en masse, ce qui rentabilisait les SHOP's et les hôtels. Le pays construit des routes pour faciliter leur déplacement, ce qui permet des échanges commerciaux plus rapides avec les villes plus éloignées. Une ville avec une arène, c'est toujours une ville prospère.   
C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé à Pretorie cette année. Son dresseur phare, Nomi Pascaly, l'a envoyé en 9ième place du classement grâce à ses bons résultats. La ville en a été transformée et énormément agrandie. Les hôtels ont poussé comme des mauvaises herbes, et une route reliait désormais le petit village avec la capitale.  
C'était pour que cela se produise à Demelchio qu'on avait envoyé Sachaman : le maire avait vu en lui un dresseur capable de résultats assez bons pour propulser Demelchio dans les neuf grandes. De ces capacités, toutefois, je ne voyais aucune trace.  
Par contre, un truc qui n'a pas changé à Prétorie, c'était le centre pokémon. Toujours aussi horrible : tout blanc, à part le comptoir gris-metallique. L'infirmière n'était pas une Joëlle, à la grande déception de Sachaman. C'était un étudiant de 14-15 ans qui travaillait là pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche ; il n'avait pas de Levainard (et pas de pokémon tout court) et sa seule qualification était de savoir activer la coûteuse machine-à-soigner-les-pokémon, autrement dit d'appuyer sur un bouton rouge.

«-Alors, on le fait, ce combat ? Demanda Sachaman, après avoir soigné ses pokémon. Je suis prêt, moi ! Mes pokémon sont ultra-boostés !  
-Attends un peu, lui répondis-je, à la place d'Ena. Je dois d'abord donner mon Embrylex à Zéphyr.  
-Mais ça va durer longtemps ! »

Sachaman était vraiment un petit gamin impatient.

« On voit bien que tu ne connais pas les nouvelles technologies... »

Je sortis mon pokédex et le connectai à ma ceinture de dresseur grâce à un câble noir.

« Pokédex ! Transfert : Pokémon numéro 3 Brasegali contre Pokémon numéro 53 Embrilex ! »

Brasegali était l'un de mes meilleurs pokémon, et je l'utilisais fréquemment en combat. Par contre, j'avais capturé Embrylex un peu par hasard et il restait depuis longtemps placé sur le « Système de stockage informatisé des pokémon » appelé plus fréquemment le « PC » ;  
Maintenant, cependant, plus besoin de se connecter à un ordinateur, on pouvait le faire via un pokédex.  
L'appareil rouge enregistra l'ordre grâce à son capteur vocal, et s'exécuta. Un « BIP » confirma le bon déroulement de l'action : Embrylex avait pris la place de Brasegali dans ma ceinture, alors qu'aucune pokéball n'avait semblé bouger. Sachaman fronça les sourcils.  
Ensuite, je connectai mon pokédex à celui de Zéphyr et dis :

«-Moi, Dresseur Reo, donne mon pokémon numéro 53 Embrylex à Dresseur Zéphyr !  
-Moi, Dresseur Zéphyr, accepte le pokémon numéro 53 Embrylex de Dresseur Reo ! »

« BIP ! »  
Voilà, c'est fini. Je donnai la pokéball d'Embrylex à Zéphyr. Sachaman me regarda, bouche bée. Pour lui qui n'est jamais sorti de ce trou perdu qu'est Demelchio, c'est de la haute technologie, car habituellement, il fallait suivre toute une procédure avec les machines à échanger qui sont très rares et extrêmement lentes! Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous dise « Hé ben... Pour avoir des appareils comme ça, vous devez être de très bons dresseurs ! »

« Hé ben... »

Je pris un air fier, prêt à répondre avec la modestie sans faille qui me caractérise.

« Tu dois vraiment être un médiocre dresseur, si tu as au moins 53 pokémon ! »

Me retenez pas, je vais faire un malheur...

« Sache, espèce de Ramoloss, qu'un bon dresseur possède en plus de ses pokémon habituel une grande série d'autre capturés, susceptibles d'intégrer mon équipe si jamais ils montrent des bonnes qualités au combat ! Les autres, ceux qui s'avèrent trop faibles, je les abandonne... »

Sachaman y réfléchit pendant tout le trajet qui nous menait à la salle de combat. Il n'acceptait pas cette vision des choses, trop Sacha pour comprendre cela ; pour lui, un pokémon était un ami ; on ne stockait pas indéfiniment un ami sur un PC et on ne l'abandonnait pas. Le pauvre, il finira rapidement à comprendre la dure réalité. Ou alors, il ne serait pas dresseur longtemps.  
Mais il avait du suivre une formation de dresseur avant de partir en voyage initiatique et ce que je venais de dire, c'était la base du système actuel. Capturer beaucoup, mais ne garder que les meilleurs et abandonner le reste ; c'était le principe même de l'Elitisme. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne le savait pas ?  
La salle de combat était un bâtiment tout rectangle et tout moche. De l'extérieur, ce n'était qu'une immense boîte de métal surmonté d'un toit rouge sans charme. De l'intérieur, ce n'était aussi qu'une immense boîte de métal. Horrible.  
Nous rentrâmes, nous payâmes notre entrée à une femme potelée qui se limait les ongles et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un terrain, tout au fond.  
Partout, des dresseurs combattaient. On voyait la différence entre les boulets genre Sachaman ou les dresseurs expérimentés comme nous. Les boulets gueulaient comme des Psykokwak leurs attaques (Ferosinge ! Tu feintes avec ton poing droit, mais attention, après, tu lui mets un Ultimapoing dans sa tronche ! Il n'a aucune chance d'esquiver, à moins de savoir lire dans mes pensées !) sans comprendre que l'adversaire allait forcément éviter l'attaque, avec tant d'informations.  
Les expérimentés, eux, ne disaient rien. Ils communiquaient leurs ordres par code, voir par gestes. C'est ça, l'art du combat. En finesse.  
Notre terrain était une arène simple, sur sol basique. Une pokéball indiquait le centre du terrain, comme la tradition le veut, et était traversée par la ligne médiane. Des boucliers protecteurs étaient projetés partout sur les bords, pour empêcher les attaques et les pokémon de sortir du terrain.  
Ena se mit à une extrémité du terrain, Sachaman à l'autre. Je me mis au centre perpendiculairement à la ligne médiane, comme arbitre (je n'ai officiellement pas le droit d'arbitrer, mais tout le monde s'en fiche)  
Zéphyr, lui, alla faire un tour pour chercher des adversaires pour gagner quelque Adollars (la monnaie du coin dont le symbole est : .) Il en fallait bien un peu... En effet, le salaire de dresseur, très petit, nous permettait à peine de nous nourrir et de dormir. Il nous fallait en gagner autrement ; Et combattre ne suffisait pas : il fallait aussi faire des bons résultats en tournoi, et vendre des pokémon.   
Je pris un air d'arbitre professionnel, et dit :

«-Noms des combattants ?  
-Ena Bedinho.  
-Lloyd Damoiseau. »

Mon poing se crispa. Je vis Ena ouvrir sa bouche, puis la refermer. Un Damoiseau ? Comment était-ce possible ?  
Je me repris. J'espérais que Sachaman- ou plutôt Lloyd- n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble

« -Règles ?  
-3 VS 3, répondit Ena, elle aussi choquée -un Damoiseau !- Avec la ceinture en Mode 6 »

La « Mode » de la ceinture correspondait au nombre de pokémon maximum qu'elle pouvait contenir. En combat, le Mode 6 était pratiquement la seule utilisée, même si parfois le Mode 3 voir, malheureusement de plus en plus souvent, la Mode 9, étaient choisies pour des combats spéciaux.

« -Que beau soit le combat, et que le meilleur gagne ! Dis-je  
-QUE BEAU SOIT LE COMBAT, ET QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE ! Répétèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

C'était la phrase rituelle. L'excitation de Lloyd était presque palpable. Ena, elle, était plutôt relax.

« Voltali, GO ! Cria Sachaman. Montre leur ta puissance ! »

Je ne le dirai pas, mais il prit une pose ridicule.  
Sa pokéball noir décrivit une longue courbe avant de s'écraser sur le terrain. Voltali en sortit, et se prit illico un Mach'punch dans les dents.  
Le pauvre allait s'écraser contre un des boucliers.  
Déjà, le Tygnon d'Ena se précipitait sur lui pour l'achever, mais...

« Stop ! Je demande un temps mort ! Cria Lloyd »

Oui, les dresseurs ont le droit de demander des temps morts.

« Refusé »

Oui, j'ai le droit de les refuser -

«-Laisse-lui son temps mort, Reo. Que veux-tu, Lloyd ?  
-Ton Tygnon a frappé mon Voltali avant même qu'il ne soit sorti complètement de sa pokéball. Je demande à recommencer le combat ! Répondit-il, indigné.  
-Demande refusée, dis-je. On n'y peut rien si son Tygnon a eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du terrain avant que ta pokéball ne touche le sol. C'est pas un dessin animé. Il fallait que ton lancer soit droit et dirigé vers le sol, et non pas courbe.  
-Reo, soit gentil, laisse-lui une chance... »

Mais cette fois, je ne pliai pas. Si on devait recommencer le combat à chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur...  
J'avais du mal à croire que Demelchio aie choisi un tel minable pour partir en voyage initiatique. Je savais bien que le maire était un Rattata ignare, mais pas à ce point là. Lloyd n'avait reçu aucune formation, alors que la mienne avait été colossale. Il ne connaissait même pas les principes de bases, tels que la table des types. Il s'est arrêté une fois en plein combat pour écouter son pokédex : Il était tout étonné de retrouver son pokémon KO, n'ayant pas reçu d'ordres ; Il a confondu Tempête de Sable et Jet de Sable ; et, pour finir, il a demandé à son Rhinocorne d'utiliser l'attaque Surf(« Tu peux réussir ! Je le sais ! »)  
Comment Sachaman a-t-il pu être choisi pour être dresseur ? Est-ce parce que c'est un Damoiseau ?  
Résultat du match : Victoire d'Ena, 3-0.   
Nous sortîmes de la salle de combat après avoir été rejoint par Zéphyr, qui avait gagné 15 . Il faisait maintenant nuit ; il n'était pourtant que 7H30.  
Lloyd, l'air triste et déçu, nous suivait. Bientôt on serait débarrassé de lui à jamais. Il logerait au centre pokémon, qui avait des chambres pourries mal entretenues mais gratuites, tandis que nous prenions nous autres dresseurs d'exception une chambre dans un hôtel.  
Bientôt, nos routes se séparèrent. Le centre à droite, l'hôtel à gauche.  
Malheureusement, mes espoirs furent déçus. Zéphyr se trompa de route et tourna à droite, avant de nous rejoindre, mais Sachaman nous suivit.

«-Arrête de nous suivre, Lloyd, lui dis-je. On va à l'hôtel, nous. Toi, tu dois aller au centre pokémon.  
-Et pourquoi je pourrais pas aller à l'hôtel, moi aussi ?  
-Parce qu'une chambre, ça coûte 30 et que tu n'as qu'un petit salaire pour le mois. Si tu vas à l'hôtel aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir jeûner pendant 1 semaine...  
-Et toi, alors ? Tu fais comment ?  
-Moi, je gagne des en gagnant des combats contre d'autres dresseurs, entre autre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, renchérit gentiment Ena, un jour, tu pourras aussi aller dans un hôtel. Moi aussi, j'ai dû loger au centre, quand je n'avais qu'un petit salaire de 250 pour seul revenu.  
-250 ? Dit-il avec ébahissement. Mais...  
-C'est vrai que tu dois en avoir un peu moins, répondit Ena, compatissante. C'est 200 , à Demelchio, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, dis-je.  
-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai bien plus, moi ! 2000 par mois ! »

Je restais sans voix. Ce que disait le petit est impossible. Fondamentalement impossible. 2000 , c'était une somme énorme. Presque un an de salaire pour moi. Même ce gros Psykokwak de maire ne donnerait pas un tel salaire à un dresseur, surtout si faible.  
Dans ce genre de cas, je préférais rigoler. Ena elle-même ne put pas se retenir.

«Vous ne me croyez pas ? Se vexa-t-il. Regardez ! »

Je dus me frotter les yeux pour me convaincre, mais les faits étaient bien là : Lloyd sortit une dizaine de billets rouges « 200 » de sa poche.

« -Comment as-tu pu avoir ça? Dis-je, effaré.  
-Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon salaire du mois !  
-C'est impossible...  
-Mais si ! A Demelchio, ils ont reconnu en moi les germes d'un vrai champion, voilà pourquoi ils me payent tant ! »

Il avait l'air fier. Moi, j'étais halluciné, et Ena aussi. Même Zéphyr donnait des signes de surprise(en fait, non, il n'écoutait pas, mais c'est pour la rhétorique, vous comprenez ?). Je m'attendais personnellement à ce que Lloyd me dise un truc du genre : « Souriez, vous êtes filmés, c'était une caméra cachée! » Mais ça ne se produisit pas. Il se contentait juste de sourire, content de son petit effet.  
Son sourire s'effaça bientôt, et il baissa les yeux.

«-Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur... J'ai été pitoyable...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! le complimentai-je »

Il me lança un regard noir. Ena aussi, mais ses yeux rigolaient.

« C'est pour ça que je voudrais vous demander... »

Il avait l'air gêné. C'était la première fois.

« -Si je ne pouvais pas rester avec vous... Pour pouvoir progresser et accomplir mon destin de Maître Pokémon !!  
-Il n'en est pas question, répondis-je au tac au tac.   
-Mais bien sûr, que tu peux ! Répondit Ena. »

Evidemment, c'était inévitable. Avec Ena, qui n'arrivait plus à vexer qui que ce soit, on allait bientôt avoir l'entierté des loosers de l'Eleze sur le cul.

«Non. »

Au moins, Ena connaissait ma position. Mais elle n'en tient pas compte. Pour le moment seulement, car j'avais bien l'intention d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle.  
Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard. Celui-ci avait un prix relativement bas, et ses chambres étaient grosso-modo bien entretenues, même si les couvertures étaient déchirées à plusieurs endroits et que les douches, communes, ne marchaient pas très bien. Après avoir reçu les clés des chambres, Lloyd alla directement se coucher. Nous, nous sommes restés un peu plus longtemps éveillés. Tacitement, nous nous rejoignîmes tous trois dans la chambre de Zéphyr ; On sentait bien qu'une discussion sérieuse, à l'abri des oreilles de Lloyd, devait se tenir.

« -Pourquoi as-tu accepté, Ena ? Commençais-je, assis par terre comme elle. Si on doit commencer à accueillir tous les dresseurs débutants de l'Eleze...  
-Celui-ci est exceptionnel.  
-Exceptionnellement nul, oui...  
-Justement. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre autour de lui. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un dresseur comme lui, sans avoir reçu aucune formation, puisse partir à l'aventure avec un si gros salaire, en plus ?  
-Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Nous ne sommes plus des dresseurs ordinaires, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Nous avons reçu une mission, et Lloyd sera un boulet pour nous.  
-Il pourrait être utile.  
-Explique.  
-On ne sait pas où les ravisseurs de Clémentine se terrent. On devra vraisemblablement voyager dans tout l'Eleze. Hors, trois dresseurs qui tournent en rond sans but, c'est suspect. Par contre si ceux-ci sont accompagnés d'un jeune dresseur n'ayant encore aucun badge, ça peut passer. Son voyage initiatique nous servirait de couverture.  
-Tu oublies une chose : on est déjà sur les tablettes des Diamants Noirs. Qu'on se fasse remarquer ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils finiront par en avoir marre de nous et nous enverrons un tueur pour nous liquider, Sachaman y comprit.  
-S'ils voulaient nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait depuis longtemps. Ils croient sûrement qu'on a abandonné les recherches. Si on se fait remarquer, ils se douteront de quelque chose. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Moi, je pense que, reprit-elle, Lloyd nous sera très utile. C'est un Damoiseau, n'oublie pas. Il pourrait peut-être nous renseigner, qui sait. On pourrait alors sauver Clémentine... » 

Je regrettai déjà mes futures paroles, mais tant pis. Cette dernière affirmation était de trop.

« -Plus personne ne peut sauver Clémentine, tu le sais bien. Elle est morte. Notre objectif n'est plus de la sauver, mais de la venger. »

Un frisson nous parcourût. J'avais été dur. Un climat gêné s'installa. C'était un sujet tabou. Ena ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux, tristes, frappés encore une fois pas cette évidence. Elle savait, elle savait pertinemment que j'avais raison. Clémentine était morte.  
Mais depuis la disparition de celle-ci, justement...  
Rapidement, l'impression de tristesse qu'elle dégageait disparut. Elle reprit un sourire optimiste, et me scruta d'un air sévère ;  
Elle ne se permettait plus ce genre de faiblesse. Elle voulait toujours tenter d'être heureuse et optimiste pour nous trois, ne se laissant jamais aller à avoir l'air accablé, comme si la voir souriante, elle, suffisait à nous rendre le moral.   
Zéphyr, lui, resta calme. Pour lui, il était temps de tourner la page, d'oublier celle qu'il avait aimée. De comprendre qu'elle était morte. Mais il ne voulait pas. Et Ena ne l'y encourageait pas. Il préférait espérer, et cet espoir là le rendait aussi vivant qu'un rocher.  
Le silence s'éternisa. La discussion semblait terminer. Je crois que finalement, Sachaman nous accompagnerait.  
Je sortis avec Ena de la chambre de Zéphyr.

« Elle est vivante, dit celui-ci, convaincu. Je le sais. »

C'était une des seules phrases qu'il parvenait encore à prononcer.  
Ena étouffa un sanglot.  
Moi aussi. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Reo,  
Vous vous êtes inscrit au Newsletter du site « Eleze, un pays magnifique »  
Pour ce premier message, voici la fiche de notre beau pays :

Eleze  
Pays situé sur les territoires de l'Ouest du Cercle d'Elgame, grand continent à forme circulaire très éloigné d'Hoenn.  
Capitale : Fern  
Habitants : Elezois(Masculin)-Elezoise(Féminin)  
Adjectifs : Elezois(Masc.)-Elezoise(Fém.)  
Monnaie : Adollar()  
Langue officielle : Elezan  
Limites : Au Nord, frontière avec Elemoor. Au Sud, frontière avec Stankea, et sur quelques kilomètres avec Kolorade. A l'Ouest, limité par l'Océan Extérieur ; A l'Est, par la Mer Intérieure.   
Relief : Tout l'ouest du pays est occupé par la forêt de Fern. A l'est, grande plaine.  
Ligue Pokémon : Ligue Elezoile(Nom officiel)-Ligue Etoile(Nom plus couramment utilisé)  
Siège de la ligue : Change selon les années. Cette année : Dmilh'Tba(1ière des neuf grandes)  
Tenant(e) du titre : Ena Bedinho, 15 ans, de Dmilh'Tba  
Finaliste : Nomi Pascaly, 17 ans, de Prétorie  
Arènes : Changent selon les années. Cette année, par ordre croissant de point au classement des villes des villes : Prétorie – Matissa – Aaglebe -Fleo- Tales -Pytaglôr- Sundora- Fern  
Rang aux classements des pays de la FICP : 56ième

Fédération Internationale de Combat Pokémon.

PS : la carte de ce pays sera disponible à la demande dans quelques semaines. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Reo,  
Vous vous êtes inscrit au Newsletter du site « Les pokémon méconnus »  
Pour ce premier message, voici la fiche de la création des laboratoires de BigBall :

Mnémosyne  
Pokémon Pisteur  
Type : Métal/Electrique  
Etymologie : Mnémosyne était une Titanide grecque. Son nom a notamment donné les mots « Mnémotechnique » en français.  
Découvert à : Eleze  
Fiche POKEDEX :  
Pokémon mécanique conçu par les hommes pour faire office de pisteur. Il ne possède ni pensée ni vie propre. Coûte cher. Déconseillé au combat.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nuages et lune

Note :  
C'est Zéphyr qui narre ici. Le narrateur est indiqué en dessous du titre de chaque chapitre. Pendant les combats, c'est un peu la-même chose... Je vous laisserai découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Zéphyr**

_Les pouvoirs des pokémon sont uniques, et défient toutes sciences, toutes logiques humaines. Le feu des Arcanin n'a aucune explication, la foudre des Magnéton aucune origine. Les pokémon sont différents des humains de formes, d'intelligences, mais aussi de règles.__  
__Les pokémon sont totalement à part du reste des êtres vivants._  
**Pr.Ninaeve**, de l'origine des pokémon

(Zéphyr)

Prétorie, Eleze, 25 octobre 2005, 5H53. Hôtel du Ronflex Dormeur.

Clémentine est vivante.  
Je la vois. Elle pleure. Elle crie. Ses cheveux sont étrangement sales et longs. Elle semble encore plus fragile qu'auparavant. Je l'entends. Elle crie au secours d'une voix larmoyante.  
Elle m'appelle.  
Deux hommes sont derrière elle. Je reconnais leurs costumes une pièce uniformément noirs et leurs cagoules saphir sur laquelle est posé un unique diamant noir, noir comme leurs âmes.  
Ce sont des Diamants Noirs. Quel antique tradition cruelle a-t-elle pu inspirer ce nom, sali par des siècles de crimes ?  
Ils ricanent. Ils m'ont vu. Je suis bloqué, je n'ai aucune issue.  
Clémentine agonise. Même le visage meurtri par des coups répétés, envahi par des larmes amères mélangées avec la crasse d'un mois au moins, elle était belle.  
Je devine un rictus derrière la cagoule des Diamants. Ils savourent leur petit effet. Ils se délectent de nos souffrances comme d'autres aiment manger de la viande. Celles de Clémentine font saliver leurs esprits tordus.  
Je reste calme. J'en ai assez vu.  
Je me réveille.  
Me voici dans une chambre d'hôtel. La fenêtre sans rideau ne laisse encore filtrer que de minces rayons lunaires. Mon intuition me souffle qu'il est presque 6 heures.  
Je me remémore mon rêve. Je m'assis sur mon lit, me recroquevillant dans un coin.  
Il fait froid.  
Je frissonne. Ce n'est pas dû à la température. Ni même à la peur.  
Je commence à sangloter, mon corps agité par des légères convulsions.  
Je n'arrête pas les larmes. Elles coulent librement sur mon visage calme. Clémentine n'est pas là. Clémentine est en danger, est quelque part où elle se sent mal.  
Mais Clémentine, quelque part, est vivante. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je pense, non, je sais qu'elle est en train de dormir. Je la vois -mon imagination ? - en boule, les yeux clos.   
Elle est toute petite, malgré son age. On lui donnerait 11 ans au regard mais 18 à l'écoute, tellement elle est intelligente. Pourtant, elle a 15 ans, comme moi. Elle s'habille n'importe comment, plus souvent comme un garçon. Avant de la rencontrer, je pensais que toutes les filles réfléchissaient longtemps avant de se vêtir. Puis, je me suis aperçu que Clémentine avait la même méthode que moi, c'est à dire qu'elle mettait sa main dans un tas de vêtements chiffonnés pour en retirer plusieurs au hasard. Elle aime avoir des cheveux coupés court, sans frange. Ses cheveux blonds ne dépassent que très rarement sa nuque.  
Je me lève et enfile une tenue de combat. Bientôt, Reo et Ena se réveilleront, fidèle au dicton « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ». La journée d'un dresseur commence souvent par l'entraînement matinal, vers 6 heures du matin.  
Un coq chante plusieurs fois, malgré la nuit encore entière. Dehors, on entend parfois les bruits peu discrets des voitures et des motos.  
Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Mon intuition avait été juste, encore une fois. Je reconnus le « toc toc » de Reo venant me réveiller.  
Je le rejoignis sans un mot. Reo est mon ami. Sans doute le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. Ces derniers temps, il est dur avec moi, mais il essaye, à sa manière, de m'aider. Il sait combien Clémentine compte pour moi, mais refuse de me voir à jamais retirer du monde, ressassant des mornes pensées. Alors à sa manière, il saisit chaque occasion pour me montrer à quel point je suis ridicule, à quel point je me laisse aller.  
Il n'a pas tord...  
Physiquement, Reo est frêle et maigre. Son visage pointu est dénué d'émotion la plupart du temps, mais en observant bien, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux bruns-rouges une lueur de tristesse, quand elle n'est pas cachée par la longue frange de cheveux clairs qu'il laisse pendre négligemment.  
Sa façon à lui de combattre le malaise qui nous envahit tous trois depuis quelques temps est d'essayer de rester le garçon qu'il a toujours été, comme si rien ne s'était produit.  
Mais sous cette frêle comédie, je sais, je sens qu'il est autant touché que nous tous.

« Déjà réveillé, mister Zombie ? Me demande-t-il, un sourire ricaneur aux lèvres. »

Je confirme de la tête.

«Et, n'oublie pas de prendre des vêtements chauds. Ena va arriver, elle est partie réveiller Sachaman. A mon avis, ce petit crétin s'imaginait faire la grasse matinée..»

C'est aussi mon avis. La plupart des dresseurs débutants sont incapables de concevoir l'idée d'un réveil aussi matinal.  
Nous allons dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, équipés simplement de nos pokémon, de pokéball et de notre pokédex, et habillés d'un bon pull et d'un manteau.  
Ena nous rejoint bientôt en compagnie de Sachaman(Lloyd, plutôt). Celui-ci, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude, n'a pas pensé à mettre un gilet et frissonne sous sa maigre tenue noire.

«-Vous êtes complètement fou, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée mais convaincue.  
-T'as demandé à être avec nous alors maintenant t'assumes, riposta Reo »

Sachaman ne répond pas. Il est encore à moitié endormi.  
Nous marchons dans une grande rue. Ena nous guide ; je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit qu'elle a choisi pour notre premier entraînement, mais je me fie à son flair. Les journaux du pays l'acclament depuis sa victoire en Ligue Etoile, la désignant comme meilleure combattante pokémon du pays, mais je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas la plus forte dans ce domaine. Elle, sa spécialité, c'est l'entraînement. C'est elle qui a conçu tous les programmes pour tous nos pokémon. Elle sait tirer le maximum de chaque pokémon en un temps record et, contrairement à moi et à Reo, elle sait sans aucun problème entraîner une bonne vingtaine de pokémon en même temps, alors que je patauge déjà avec une petite quinzaine.  
Je sais que ces chiffres doivent vous étonner; mais n'importe quel Elitiste en fait autant.  
Une rafale de vent me fait frissonner. Je marche en regardant les étoiles au-dessus de moi. Une lune gibbeuse est épinglée sur la voûte sombre de la nuit. La voie lactée s'étale, telle une traînée de craie sur un tableau d'école.  
J'aime bien la nuit. On avance sans bien voir, à tâtons, tel un aveugle sans pouvoir détecter distinctement chat et chien, bien ou mal. Heureusement, les étoiles et la lune sont là pour nous guider, pour nous aider à y voir plus clair. Les étoiles, se sont Ena, Reo, mes parents. La lune, c'est Clémentine.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Un nuage sombre passe parfois devant la lune, nous privant de son éclat bénéfique dans les sombres rues de notre vie. Heureusement, je sais que les nuages finissent par passer, et j'ose espérer que bientôt, la lune nous nourrira de sa lumière si saine.

« On y est, dit Ena »

On est presque sorti de la ville. Au loin, on distingue déjà les arbres de la forêt de Fern.  
L'endroit choisi par Ena ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'un non-initié pourrait appeler un « terrain d'entraînement ». C'est une petite place herbeuse, au relief incertain. Sur la gauche, le sol décrit brusquement une forte pente.  
Je suis moi-même perplexe, car l'endroit me semble un peu petit. Il devient malheureusement de plus en plus difficile de trouver des lieux valables.

« -Vous êtes fous, fit remarquer Sachaman. On ne peut pas s'entraîner ici. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la salle d'entraînement ?  
-Parce que la salle d'entraînement est un attrape-couillon, répondit Reo, sans argumenter.»

Je suis d'accord avec lui. Les pokémon ne sont pas à l'aise dans les salles d'entraînement officielles bondées. Ils préfèrent largement le grand air. Clémentine disait toujours que les salles d'entraînement convenaient fort bien à la vieille bourgeoise désireuse d'entraîner son Caninos à faire des galipettes, mais pas aux dresseurs sérieux.

« -Je vous fais confiance, dit-il, perplexe.  
-OK, fit Ena. On peut commencer. Comment vas-tu t'entraîner, Lloyd ?  
-Euh...  
-On apprend ça, quand on reçoit une formation, normalement.  
-Formation ? »

Reo toussote. Nos doutes se confirment : Lloyd n'a reçu aucun apprentissage. Quand je pense que c'est un Damoiseau... A-t-il hérité du talent de ses aînées ?

«-Bon, soupire Ena. Il va falloir te faire un cours accéléré, alors. Voyons...  
-Commence par lui expliquer le principe de l'Elitisme, lui conseille Reo.  
-Bonne idée ! »

Le principe de l'Elitisme n'est pas compliqué à saisir. Imaginez que vous voulez former une équipe pokémon avec des créatures sauvages. Si vous en choisissez six au hasard dans le tas, vous risquez fort, sauf en ayant énormément de chance, de vous retrouver avec six brèles incapables d'aligner trois coups, qui se fera étaler en quelques secondes. Au mieux, vous allez capturer un monstre puissant qui tentera de porter les cinq autres à bout de bras, sans jamais y arriver.  
Mais si, au lieu de capturer six pokémon et de tous les utiliser, vous en prenez cent, deux cent, mille...  
Ne croyez-vous pas, que, dans ce groupe, vous avez plus de chance de former une équipe compétitive qu'avec onze ?  
Les Elitistes l'ont compris, eux. Ils ont compris que, en capturant énormément de pokémon, et en ne sélectionnant que les meilleurs, les armes meurtrières, l'Elite de l'Elite, ils pourraient former des teams de six pokémon beaucoup plus puissantes.  
Les autres créatures, ceux qui, capturées, se trouvaient n'être que médiocrité, étaient relâchés dans la nature.

« -Je trouve ça dégueulasse, lâche Lloyd  
-Pourquoi ça, Lloyd ?  
-Je pense aux pokémon plus faibles, que les Elitistes abandonnent. Je ne trouve pas ça bien. »

Ena lui explique : chez les hommes, il y a certaines personnes qui savent faire la cuisine et d'autre qui sont des as de la guitare, puis des gens qui ont l'esprit mathématique et d'autres qui savent écrire des poèmes. Mais on ne peut pas demander à un passionné de musique Techno de passer sa vie à faire du rap, ni à un footballeur de débuter une carrière de danseur.  
Les pokémon ne sont pas différents, et eux non plus ne sont pas tous prédisposés au combat. Certains ne veulent rien d'autre qu'une vie paisible d'animal des bois. D'autres sont simplement trop faibles de nature ; pour leur propre bien, il faut les relâcher plutôt que les obliger à faire toute leur vie quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas.  
Ce concept nouveau n'est apparu qu'il y a peu de temps. On appelle ça la notion d'IV, soit « Individual Value » (Valeur individuelle).  
Cet argument ne semble pas totalement convaincre Sachaman, mais néanmoins il n'y trouve rien à redire.   
Nous nous mettons alors à vraiment nous entraîner, Ena et Reo s'occupant également d'aider Lloyd qui ne semble pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

Pour moi, le principe est simple : j'entraîne, en plus de mon équipe de combat, 6 pokémon débutants, et cela pendant une semaine. Puis, je les teste pour voir s'ils sont dignes d'intérêt. La plupart du temps, c'est non. Je les relâche alors. Mais parfois, je trouve une perle rare. J'entraîne alors cet élu jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son niveau maximum, le point où l'entraînement ne semble plus faire d'effet. Le fameux « niveau 100 » des scientifiques.  
A ce moment là, je juge s'il est digne de rentrer dans mon équipe. Sinon, je le revend la plupart du temps.  
Je sortis d'abord mes combattants. Il y a Galeking, mon tank bourrin. Une carapace impénétrable. On peut lui fracasser un arbre centenaire sur le crâne sans le mettre KO. Puis Gardevoir, ma perle psychique. Déplace les arbres centenaires d'au-dessus sans aucun problème, sans les toucher. Ensuite, Tenefix, d'une intelligence rare. Je ne dois même plus lui donner d'ordre. Tartard, mon pokémon de départ. Un peu timide, mais très puissant. Mon Cotovol agile puis, pour finir, Noarfang, le petit dernier. J'avais hésité longtemps avant de le prendre dans ma team  
Je choisis 6 autres pokémon, particulièrement des sols, comme me l'avait conseillé Reo. Je pris son Embrylex, un Phampy, un Osselait, un Taupiqueur et aussi un Hericendre et un Mangriff, tous fraîchement capturé.  
L'entraînement se déroule sans encombre. Mes 6 nouveaux ne me semblent guère prometteurs, sauf peut-être Phampy. Sachaman, de son coté, a de la chance: son Rhinocorne semblait merveilleusement solide et déterminé. C'était sa seule capture : ses trois autres sont tous ses pokémon de départ.  
Il a un Sablaireau, un Voltali et un Pdibale. Pdibale est un pokémon de feu découvert en Eleze. C'est un petit diablotin au regard espiègle. Son corps rouge est brûlant et des flammes en jaillissent souvent.  
C'est assez étonnant ; Les pokémon de départ sont toujours très puissants, pour une raison que j'ignore, et gardent la plupart du temps leur place dans l'équipe du dresseur.  
Seulement, en avoir trois, c'est loin d'être courant.  
Mais après avoir constaté son salaire colossal malgré son manque de connaissance et de compétence, on est plus à ça près... 

L'entraînement continue pendant presque toute la journée, avec seulement une pause pour déjeuner et dîner. A quinze heures, Sachaman déclare :

« J'en ai marre. Marre, marre, marre »

Il prend une moue boudeuse et s'assied dans l'herbe

« -C'est ça, être dresseur, dit Reo. Entraîne-toi ou crève.   
-Je devrais faire ça toute la journée tous les jours ?  
-Oui.  
-Toute la journée, non, fait remarquer Ena. Si on s'entraîne beaucoup aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Zéphyr doit défier une deuxième fois le champion de Prétorie dans une heure. D'ailleurs, il serrait temps d'arrêter. Ses pokémon vont être fatigués. Une pause s'impose. »

Soulagé, il rappelle ses pokémon. Nous fîmes de même. Nous nous asseyons tous dans l'herbe. Il fait déjà un peu plus chaud, mais les nuages omniprésents laissent présager de la pluie.

« -Je vais aussi combattre le champion, annonce Lloyd, sérieux. Je passerais après Zéphyr. Il est fort ? Quel est son type ?  
-Mais t'y connais vraiment rien ! S'exclame Reo, qui a dû supporter la naïveté du gamin pendant toute la journée.  
-Je sais, admet-il.  
-Tu ne défieras pas le même champion que Zéphyr, intervient Ena. Tu auras un apprenti comme adversaire. Cet apprenti n'utilisera qu'un seul type, inconnu.  
-Tu penses bien qu'un dresseur débutant ne peut pas rivaliser avec un champion d'arène, dit Reo, méprisant. La première année, tu n'auras à affronter que des apprentis. »

Lloyd a encore appris quelque chose. Je sens bien qu'aujourd'hui, des barrières, des idées reçues ont disparues de son esprit. Il en reste encore plein. En souriant, j'imagine Clémentine, dont l'impatiente n'avait d'égale que ses colères, tenter d'apprendre à Lloyd l'art du dressage.  
Je songe un moment au champion de Prétorie, Zoyil. Avant Nomi Pascaly, celui qui a réussi à hisser Prétorie sur la neuvième marche du classement, c'est le meilleur dresseur de la ville, ce qui est peu dire. Son expérience lui a valu de devenir champion d'arène. Ma défaite contre lui au dernier match n'est qu'une grosse erreur. Je doute fort qu'elle se répète, maintenant que je connais sa manière de combattre.  
Il a utilisé un Raichu, un Arcanin et un Wailord. C'était le premier cité qui m'avait mis le plus en danger. Il me restait 2 pokémon, lui 1. Il connaissait les miens : Noarfang et Tartard. Il a donc naturellement choisi Raichu et m'avait battu. (Vous l'avez remarqué, il utilise des pokémon de type aléatoire. C'est tout à fait normal : le contraire serait trop facile.)  
Je ne referais plus cette erreur.  
Auparavant, je ne l'aurais jamais faite. Il y a 2 mois à peine, mon niveau était 4 ou 5 fois supérieur. Mais maintenant, je le sais bien, je suis moins concentré. Moins transcendant. Mes réflexes s'effilochent. Mes amis le remarquent bien, ils me charrient avec ça.  
Mes amis...  
Nous nous dirigeons vers l'arène, qui est de l'autre coté de la ville. A notre arrivée, elle n'est pas encore ouverte : il nous faut attendre 16 heures. Finalement, nous pouvons entrer à 16 heures et demi.  
Je rentre dans la battisse. Les arènes sont toujours très stylées ; celle-là ne fait pas exception. Rien avoir avec la terne salle de combat. Ici, tout fait penser à pokémon et à la nature.  
A l'entrée, nous passons un pont qui surplombe un petit cours d'eau miniature qui fait le tour des la salle, contenant des petits poissons et quelques gros Magicarpe. Dans les coins, ou entre certaines aires de combat, de grands arbres, visiblement là depuis longtemps. Cela ressemble à de la sorcellerie, l'arène n'ayant été créée que cette année.  
Zoyil arriva vite. En me voyant, il me sourit et me dit, avec l'arrogance d'un champion d'arène (ça fait parti du métier) :

« Tu viens reprendre de la pâtée, Zéphyr ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Pendant que nous nous mettons en place sur le terrain, je sens la tension monter en moi. Je ne vis qu'à peine Sachaman débuté son combat contre un apprenti.  
Il allait connaître la plus grande des maladies.  
La fièvre des combats.  
Personne ne peut y résister. Cette fièvre, c'est le frisson qui vous parcourt le corps pendant la phrase rituelle. C'est cette joie immense qui vous assaillit après avoir magnifiquement battu le dernier pokémon adverse. C'est aussi la tristesse, la déception après avoir perdu la baston. Mais c'est surtout la tension, celle qui règne entre tous les dresseurs. Dans le domaine des pokémon, une erreur, et c'est la défaite. Une seul petite erreur, et le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.  
Rien n'est comparable au sentiment qu'on éprouve quand les derniers pokémon des dresseurs, essoufflés, entament le dernier assaut. Le Moment-Clé. Celui qui déterminera le meilleur et le mauvais. Car il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.  
J'ouvris grand la bouche, pris une pokéball rouge et blanche.

« QUE BEAU SOIT LE COMBAT, ET QUE LE MEILLEUR GAGNE ! »

Je jetai ma pokéball. Le combat pouvait commencer...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Reo,  
Petite mise à jour de notre site « Les pokémon méconnus » avec l'ajout d'une fiche d'un pokémon peu utilisé en Eleze.  
Les voilà pour vous :

**Pdibale**  
Pokémon Diablotin   
Type: Feu  
Evolue en Jigoku puis en Belzebaal  
Etymologie : P'tit + Diable(lettres mélangées)  
Fiche POKEDEX :  
C'est un petit diablotin rouge. Sa queue n'est pas encore très longue et il ne possède que deux bosses là où seront ses cornes. Il est espiègle mais pas méchant. On dit qu'il a pour mission de voler et de tuer. Cependant, il est très puéril.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Reo,  
Le site « l'Eleze, un pays magnifique » vous envoie le résumé de la dernière mise à jour, qui concerne notre passé et peut être notre avenir.

**Eleze et Elemoor : une grande histoire de haine...**

Au nord de chez nous, au nord de l'Eleze, se trouve un pays de taille égale au notre, où poussent les montagnes plutôt que les forêts, et désertique sur plus d'un tiers de sa surface. Ce pays, habité par un peuple rude habitué aux privations, se nomme l'Elemoor et partage toute son histoire avec nous. Il n'y a pas une seule époque où les deux pays ne se sont pas déchiré à la moindre occasion, et cela depuis tellement longtemps qu'on en a oublié les raisons. L'Elemoor, comme l'Eleze, est un réservoir de pokémon uniques : pour ne citer que les moindres, Déseclair, le scorpion élèctrique, le giganteste Gostar ou bien Aggadow, le messager des ténèbres.  
Ce réservoir a attiré la convoitise d'une très grande puissante mondiale : Jotho...  
(voir la suite sur notre site internet, www.paysmagnifique.lz)


	3. Combat 1: Zéphyr VS Zoyil

COMBAT 1 : ZEPHYR VS ZOYIL

(Moi)

Ecremeuh et Galeking sont envoyés au combat. Ecremeuh est reprit par Zoyil et est remplacé par Arcanin

(Galeking)

Boum. Boum. Je rugis, exhibant mes longues cornes métalliques et faisant claquer ma lourde queue sur l'herbe du stade. Je regarde fièrement mon adversaire, un Arcanin qui me semble peu amical. Il frime en rugissant.  
Le combat débute vite. Il envoie une attaque Lance-Flammes, que j'évite rapidement. Je lui fonce directement dessus, à ce chien de pacotille qui continue à lancer des colonnes de feu.  
Malheureusement, il finit par me toucher ; par chance, n'en doutez pas. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le feu, même si je n'y suis pas faible. Je me calme. Si ce crétin d'Arcanin veut tricher en attaquant à distance, je vais tricher aussi.  
Je commence à creuser un trou à une grande vitesse, mes mains solides très pratiques pour ce genre d'activité. Pas cet Arcanin qui y arriverait!  
Je descends profondément dans le sol, et détecte la présence au-dessus d'Arcanin qui fait du bruit en s'agitant. Je remonte rapidement, sors et lui mets ma corne dans le ventre.  
Seul problème, il n'est plus là. Volatilisé... Mais où ? Je regarde bêtement en l'air, mais non.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens quelque chose sous mes pieds. Et put...  
Arcanin sort de terre juste devant moi, là tête en avant. Je crée vite un mur de métal sur lequel il se cogne comme un con. Je continue en l'amochant avec une Queue de Fer de grande classe  
qui l'envoie valser de l'autre coté du terrain mais il se reprend vite en me fonçant dessus. Il est trop rapide, je n'aurais pas pu l'esquiver. Je reconnais l'attaque Vitesse Extrême.  
Je crois que ce fut lui qui eut le plus mal, sur le coup. Ma carapace est bien trop dure pour lui. Il comprend alors qu'il serait plus intelligent pour lui de se tenir à distance.  
Il se met à l'autre extrémité du terrain, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. Je reste sur place: si je passais à l'offensive en fonçant corne devant, il m'accueillerait avec un Lance-Flammes.  
Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous scrutons de loin, élaborant chacun de notre coté une stratégie d'attaque, aidés par Nos Dresseurs respectifs. Le Mien me fait un signe que je connais bien. C'était une bonne idée de sa part. J'y avais déjà pensé, bien sûr.  
Je crois que les spécialistes de la stratégie ne vont pas apprécier ce qui va suivre.   
J'exécute l'attaque Surf. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une petite attaque Surf. Je l'avoue franchement, ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Pas de quoi buter un Arcanin. Puis, je commence à taper sur le sol avec mes pieds  
La terre tremble, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort. Un véritable Séïsme. L'eau de l'attaque Surf s'agite, et une grande, gigantesque vague se forme.  
C'est l'attaque Tsunami, l'un des combos préférés de Mon Dresseur.  
Quand l'eau part, Arcanin n'est déjà plus là. Son dresseur l'a sûrement déjà rappelé dans sa pokéball, à moitié mort. Je fais un peu mon fier, en rugissant, en faisant claquer ma queue sur l'herbe mouillée. Ce n'est pas mon habitude de me vanter, mais j'ai été génial.  
Soudain, la terre commence à trembler. Arcanin sort de la terre à quelques centimètres de là. Il envoie une longue colonne de flammes très chaudes. Je tente de me protéger avec un Mur de Fer, mais il fond vite. Je me prends l'attaque en plein fouet. Un de mes plus bêtes KO.  
(Il faut bien qu'on me mette KO un jour, parce que l'auteur il a besoin de suspense. Sinon, il me paraît évident que j'aurais déjà sauvé le monde plusieurs fois et que Mon Dresseur serait vainqueur de la Ligue Mondiale. Mais ce serait pas cool, une histoire si rapide, vous pensez pas ?)  
PFUIT

(Tartard)

PFUIT  
Je connais la situation. Arcanin, devant moi, fut mis KO d'une attaque Bulle d'O avant que son dresseur ne puisse le rappeler. Ce dernier envoie Raichu. Merde.  
PFUIT

(Cotovol)

PFUIT  
Je ne suis pas resté longtemps sur le terrain. Le dresseur adverse reprit Raichu et envoya Ecremeuh. Mon Dresseur préférant me garder pour battre la souris électrique, je fus repris dans ma pokéball.  
PFUIT

(Tartard)

PFUIT  
Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi. Je combats une Ecremeuh, le pokémon Vachelait. J'allais perdre, j'en étais sûr. J'étais bien trop faible, et je ne savais que faire.  
Ecremeuh fonce sur moi rapidement. Je reprends un peu confiance : Mon Dresseur croit en moi. J'esquive l'attaque Roulade avec agilité, mais la vache revient à l'offensive. C'est la stratégie préférée des Ecremeuh. Je la connais bien. Il faut la stopper.  
Je mets mes mains devant moi, et mon pied d'appui un peu en retrait. Elle arrive, et me fonce dessus. Je pu la contenir tant bien que mal. Son attaque est si puissante que je recule de quelques mètres sur le coup, laissant de grandes traces sur le sol. Vais-je réussir à l'arrêter ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'y arriverais pas. Elle continue à forcer, à rouler rapidement. Je commence à faiblir. Je suis sur le point de céder. Mes muscles me font mal.  
Je lâche.  
PAN  
Elle me rentre dedans. Ayant perdu de la vitesse, elle ne me fait pas très mal. J'arrive même à tenir debout. En fait, son attaque n'a pas eu le moindre effet et elle se relève, penaude, juste devant moi. Elle repart très vite très loin d'un Ultimapoing puissant, rentrant en collision avec les boucliers-protecteurs du terrain.  
Elle se relève, amochée. Je lui envoie un Laser Glace qui s'échoua sur les boucliers protecteurs, puis un autre, et encore un autre. J'utilise mes attaques à distance pour l'empêcher de m'approcher. Bien sûr, elle va finir par arriver à passer, et je me ferais lamentablement mettre KO. Il faut que je trouve une stratégie. J'en ai une, mais j'ai peur de la faire. On va peut-être se moquer de moi.  
Mon Dresseur trouve une idée. C'est la même que la mienne. Je me décide donc à l'utiliser.  
J'arrête mes Laser Glace, laissant à Ecremeuh un peu de répit. Il en profite pour recommencer son attaque Roulade. Pendant ce temps, je commence à me taper le ventre rapidement, à la Tarzan. C'est l'attaque Cognobidon. Ca me fait mal, mais je résiste. Je sens sur moi les regards des deux Dresseurs. Se moquent-ils de moi ?  
Ecremeuh me rentre soudain dedans, au moment même où je termine mon attaque. Il m'envoya contre un bouclier du stade. Je me relève, les membres endoloris, le voyant déjà revenir encore plus vite. Rapidement, je gèle le sol sous lui. Il glisse, change légèrement de trajectoire et s'éclate juste à coté de moi, sur le bouclier. Je le dégage d'un autre Ultimapoing, boosté par le Cognobidon et donc surpuissant. La pauvre vache retourne directement à l'autre extrémité du terrain. J'en profite pour lui foncer dessus en vue de lui mettre un autre Ultimapoing dans la tronche, mais il esquive rapidement. Je continue, frappant fort mais en ratant mon coup à chaque fois. Heureusement, Ecremeuh fatiguée n'avait pas le temps de riposter. Il finira par se faire toucher.  
Je finis par fracasser mon poing sur le bouclier-protecteur, ce qui fait très mal. Ecremeuh profite de ce répit pour concentrer une puissante attaque.  
Stupeur, et peur.  
Merde ! Elecanon !  
Bien sûr, je suis trop près pour esquiver. Je me pris le missile foudroyant en plein ventre. Il n'est pas très puissant, mais il me rend incapable de bouger vite. Je suis comme paralysé.   
J'essaye de lui administrer un Ultimapoing puissant, mais elle l'esquive agilement, puis part vite en roulant jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Je ne suis plus assez rapide pour la rattraper. Une fois loin de moi, elle attaque avec l'Ultralaser. Trop puissant, et impossible d'esquiver, à cause de la paralysie.  
Je suis mis KO. J'ai déçu Mon Dresseur.  
PFUIT

(Cotovol)

Je sors de ma pokéball. L'arène herbeuse me convient. Je détecte vite les boucliers protecteurs, remarque l'absence de vent. Mon adversaire est un Ecremeuh, mais Son Dresseur le rappelle car il est fatigué. Il renvoie un Raichu. Mon Dresseur m'en a parlé. Il est fort.  
A moi de le battre.  
J'envoie des parfums hostiles à mon adversaire. On se jauge du regard pendant quelques morceaux du seconde. Puis, il passe à l'offensive.  
Il est rapide. Il enchaîne coup de poing et coup de queue avec une vitesse électrique. J'esquive cependant facilement. L'esquive, c'est ma spécialité, même en combat rapproché.  
Il tente de me donner un féroce coup de queue par le dessous. J'esquive en sautant. Je m'attends à ce qu'il tente un nouveau coup de poing, mais non : il envoie une rapide décharge électrique qui me propulse sur un des boucliers.  
Il en faut plus pour me mettre KO, mais je suis déjà bien amoché. Je ne peux plus me contenter d'esquiver, je dois passer à l'attaque.  
Je regarde Mon Dresseur. Il me fait un petit signe de la main. J'envoie un parfum pour le remercier. Bonne idée.  
Je fonce sur Raichu, tête baissée. L'attaque Coup D'Boule  
L'Autre Dresseur doit ricaner. Je vois Raichu se préparer à me mettre un coup de poing à l'arrivée. Il est confiant, je le vois bien. J'envoie un parfum de colère pour l'inciter à croire que je fonce comme une bourrine.  
J'arrive vers lui. Il s'apprête à m'envoyer son poing. Je me concentre, invoque les éléments.  
Au dernier moment, je sens une forte rafale de vent me pousser par derrière. Je laisse partir des parfums de satisfaction, malgré moi. Grâce à la Rafale, j'ai subitement accéléré. Raichu n'a pas le temps d'abattre son poing. Je lui rentre dedans. Il s'écroule par terre, mais se relève aussitôt. Il m'envoie un éclair, que j'évite d'une Rafale de Vent habile.  
Il se relève et recommence à m'attaquer, tous poings dehors. Il fait vraiment le gros bourrin, mais il attaque trop vite pour que je puisse moi-même passé à l'offensive. De moi émane un parfum d'impatiente.  
Mon Dresseur crie quelque chose. Un code. Je le comprends tout de suite, ce qui me rends l'odeur du courage. J'attends le moment propice. Il arrive quand Raichu retente le même coup que la dernière fois en m'obligeant à sauter puis en m'électrocutant. Cette fois-ci, je m'en sors en invoquant une Rafale sous moi pour éviter l'Eclair. Je m'envole, plane dans les airs, hors de sa portée. En utilisant bien mes Rafales, je reste stable prés du plafond. Raichu essaye bien de m'électrocuter, sans succès. Ses attaques étaient trop lentes. Bientôt, il comprit qu'il se fatiguait pour rien et se fige, m'attendant tranquillement. Je le nargue de mes parfums.  
J'avais du temps devant moi. Je commence à rayonner. Je préparais le Lance-Soleil. Je pensais que Raichu s'en inquièterait, mais même pas. Il pense pouvoir l'éviter. Il a raison, mais il oublie mon arme fatale.  
J'invoque une Rafale dans mon dos qui me propulsa droit vers Raichu à une grande vitesse. Il comprit trop tard. Je lui envoie mon Lance-Soleil dans les dents et il était maintenant trop proche pour l'éviter.  
BAAOUUUUUM !  
Raichu est touché. Il s'envole au loin. Moi, je m'écrase au sol avec vitesse, creusant un petit trou dans l'arène.   
Je me relève. Je puais la souffrance. Je regarde, et je vois Raichu, blessé un peu partout, qui prépare sa dernière attaque.  
Impuissante, je vois l'attaque Tonnerre arrivé sur moi, rapidement. Je suis trop mal en point pour esquiver. Il ne me reste qu'une seule initiative.  
Je joins mes appendices de cotons, et me concentre. J'allais faire ce que tous les pokémon savent faire, d'instinct.  
Un cercle de petit rond se matérialise devant mes mains. Les ronds tournent... En rond. Le Tonnerre percute le cercle. Les ronds cessent de tourner. L'électricité n'arrive pas à franchir le cercle.  
Je transpire, toujours les appendices joints et les bras tendus. Il me faut dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour maintenir l'attaque. Heureusement, à cause des dégâts du Lance-Soleil, Raichu ne peut donner toute sa puissance à sa foudre. Sinon, il franchirait le cercle, sans problème.  
Cette technique se nomme le Cercle. La seule attaque maîtrisable par tous les pokémon. Les pokémon sans bras le font à la simple force de leur esprit (même Magicarpe !). Pourtant, le Cercle est tous sauf infaillible. Et il est dangereux : si la technique rate (c'est à dire si l'attaque adverse réussit à passer le cercle), non seulement l'énergie perdue l'est toujours, mais l'attaque n'en est que plus efficace, vu qu'un pokémon sans énergie est un pokémon faible, et qu'un pokémon faible est un pokémon fragile. C'est de la pure logique.  
De l'autre coté du terrain, Raichu concentre lui aussi toute son énergie sur son attaque pour forcer mon Cercle. C'est à celui qui lâchera le premier.  
Je lâche des parfums d'agonie. Je suis à bout de souffle. Prêt à lâcher. Je sens le Cercle faiblir...  
Mais je me reprends. Il faut que je gagne. Pour Mon Dresseur.  
C'est au tour de l'attaque adversaire de faiblir. Elle commence à devenir moins pressante, moins puissante. Mon adversaire met tous ce qu'il lui reste dans son attaque, mais je tiens bon. Le Tonnerre s'arrête d'un coup. Je stoppe aussi le Cercle, avec une odeur de satisfaction. J'ai réussi.  
Raichu tombe. Il est KO, il n'a plus d'énergie. Je n'en ai presque plus moi non plus. Mais je tiens encore debout. J'ai gagné. On a gagné...  
Raichu est rappelé dans sa pokéball. Le match est fini...  
Non.  
L'Autre Dresseur renvoie Ecremeuh. Je fais sentir mon dépit, mon désespoir. Même si Ecremeuh est amochée aussi, ça n'a rien de comparable avec mon état. Je suis épuisé, fatigué, et la douleur pénètre chacun de mes membres. Pourtant, je dois gagner. Pour Mon Dresseur.  
Je lance des parfums hostiles. Ecremeuh à l'air aussi peu confiante que moi, mais beaucoup moins déterminée à gagner. Je rassemble ce qui me reste d'énergie, regarde le soleil à travers le plafond vitré, et prend un peu de sa lumière. J'exécute ainsi une attaque Synthèse. Je suis maintenant un peu mieux. Mais pas beaucoup. Juste de quoi pouvoir bouger normalement.  
Ecremeuh commence sans originalité, en attaquant avec Roulade. J'esquive d'un bond sur le coté douloureux. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas esquiver son prochain passage, et je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour l'attaquer. Il m'en faut plus. Mais comment ?  
J'ai un déclic. Il y a peu de chance pour que ça réussisse, mais... Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités...  
Je m'envole avec quelques Rafale de Vent, et me maintient tant bien que mal dans les airs. Je respire l'espoir, le mince espoir. J'informe olfactivement(Aux moyens d'odeurs, N.D.A) Mon Dresseur de mon idée, mais n'attend pas de réponse.  
Ecremeuh a stoppé sa roulade, et me regarde fixement. Les Ecremeuh ne savent pas bien attaquer à distance, et elles n'ont habituellement pas d'attaques pour ça. Je crois que celle-là à Elecanon, mais je pourrais sans doute l'esquiver, car c'est une attaque très lente.  
Heureusement qu'elle s'est stoppée, car je n'aurais sûrement pas pût l'avoir en mouvement.  
Je commence à absorber l'énergie du soleil. Je rayonne. Vous l'avez compris : si moi, je n'ai plus d'énergie, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser celle de notre étoile.  
C'est risqué, je l'admets. Déjà, après ça, si Ecremeuh n'est pas KO, j'ai perdu, car j'utilise ce qui me reste de jus pour me maintenir en l'air grâce aux Rafales. Mais normalement, il doit être mis au tapis : comme je me sais hors de danger en hauteur, je peux emmagasiner beaucoup d'énergie et faire une Lance-Soleil puissance maximale, assez puissante et assez large pour qu'il ne puisse ni l'esquiver ni y résister.  
Ecremeuh reste statique, sans bouger. Il doit bien se douter de ma stratégie, pourtant. Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?  
Je compte les secondes. Encore 10 petites, et ce sera bon. Ce sera le Moment-Clé.  
10... 9... 8...  
Ecremeuh bouge un peu. Elle commence à concentrer une attaque ; un Elecanon !  
7...6...  
Elle aura fini avant moi, et comme je concentre le Lance-Soleil, je ne pourrai pas l'esquiver.   
5...4...  
Je dois bien calculer mon coup. Si j'envoie mon attaque trop tôt, elle ne sera pas assez puissante et Ecremeuh ne sera pas mise KO. J'attends  
3...  
Elle envoie son missile électrique. J'utilise aussi mon Lance-Soleil : Même s'il n'est pas suffisamment puissant, ça lui fera mal et moi je pourrais esquiver sa lente attaque à temps.  
Mon rayon solaire part, rapidement, et passe à coté de l'Elecanon d'Ecremeuh. Il s'écrase et explose sur la vache.  
La boule de foudre arrive lentement sur moi. J'invoque une Rafale pour l'esquiver.  
Mais rien ne vient. J'ai utilisé trop d'énergie. Je ne peux plus esquiver. Au contraire, je descends sur le missile.  
BOUM  
L'odeur de souffrance s'intensifie. L'attaque est peu puissante, certes, mais dans mon état, c'est grave. Le peu de vie que j'avais récupéré avec Synthèse s'évapore.  
En plus, je suis paralysé. Je tombe, tombe, et m'écrase par terre, juste à coté d'un des boucliers-protecteurs. Je vois des traces de gel près de moi, sans doute le résultat des Laser Glace de Tartard. Au milieu du terrain, un grand trou a été creusé par mes Lance-Soleil successifs.  
Je me relève. Je ne suis plus qu'une immense boule de douleur, incapable de bouger, et encore moins d'attaquer. J'ai perdu, j'en suis pratiquement convaincu, sauf si Ecremeuh a été mis KO par mon attaque.  
Je regarde. Il est de l'autre coté du terrain. Il est... Encore en combat, certes mal en point, mais moins que moi. Il n'a été que peu touché par mon laser solaire.  
Il a gagné. Il lui suffirait de me pousser un peu, de me donner un coup de queue. J'ai perdu, je suis trop fatiguée. J'exhale une odeur de désespoir et de renoncement.  
Mais Ecremeuh est en colère. Elle veut en finir une fois pour toute, à coup sûr. Elle se met à rouler en rond, en augmentant fortement sa vitesse. Elle veut me mettre une roulade inévitable et de puissance maximale. Ca va lui mettre du temps. Mais si elle me touche...  
Je n'essaye pas d'imaginer la souffrance que cela engendrera. C'est cruel. Elle n'en a pas besoin.  
Mais, poussé par la peur surtout, je trouve une idée. Je n'essaye même pas de voir si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, je ne réfléchis pas. Je fais un pas. Puis un autre. Je sens bien que mes muscles sont paralysés, incapables d'agir normalement.  
Je puisais dans mes dernières forces, des forces que je n'avais plus, pour me traîner jusque devant le trou. Je n'aurais pu aller plus loin sans m'écrouler. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'écrouler, perdre conscience. Mais... Je résiste. J'envoie à Mon Dresseur des larmes olfactives. Il sait que je ne sais plus faire qu'une chose : rester debout, à attendre l'inévitable. A attendre le Moment-Clé que je perdrais.  
Ecremeuh en a assez. Elle roule vers moi à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ferme les yeux. Je l'entends descendre dans le trou, puis remonter vers moi. J'ai peur.  
Mais j'ai eu une bonne idée, finalement. Ecremeuh va trop vite. En lieu de me percuter, elle me passe au-dessus, emportée pas sa vitesse. Je tombe à cause du vent dégagé. Elle, elle retombe, s'apprête à revenir vers moi, mais elle n'y arrive pas assez vite. Elle glisse sur les plaques de gel, percute le bouclier-protecteur, et tombe lourdement, KO.  
J'attends d'entendre quelqu'un dire que Mon Dresseur a gagné avec de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L’histoire d'Ena

**Chapitre 3 : L'histoire d'Ena**

_Les pokémon ont une mémoire plus collectives qu'individuelles. Ils possèdent une énorme connaissance de leurs ancêtres, comme si eux-mêmes avaient été à leur place. __  
__C'est cela, et non une pseudo-amélioration des techniques d'entraînements, qui explique l'exponentielle renforcement de l'entierté des pokémon à travers le monde._  
**Pr.Ninaeve**, de l'origine des pokémon

(Ena)

Prétorie, Eleze, 25 octobre 2005, 15H53. Grande Rue, devant l'arène de Zoyil.

Sans Clémentine, il n'était plus rien. Je le voyais qui sombrait de plus en plus. Mon ami, que j'étais incapable d'aider, avait certes gagné, mais sa stratégie ne valait guère mieux que celle de Lloyd. Seule la formidable fidélité de Cotovol lui avait permis de l'emporter sur Zoyil.  
Il s'enfonçait, il devenait plus faible chaque jour, se réveillait moins joyeux chaque matin. Dans ma tête à moi, Clémentine, et j'en ai honte, n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir dont l'image s'effritait de plus en plus. Jamais je n'oublierais à quel point je l'aimais, jamais je n'oublierai tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Mais jour après jour, j'oubliais son visage, ses yeux, son rire ;  
Zéphyr, lui, s'y cramponnait comme un naufragé à un bout de bois.  
Je savais qu'à chaque instant, il se remémorait les moments passés avec elle, pour ne pas l'oublier. Et je savais qu'à chaque seconde, il souffrait de cette Clémentine qu'il avait perdue.  
Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Une boule de désespoir, de rage, d'impuissance, et de tout un tas de sentiments sans noms. Mais je tentai de ne pas penser moi-même à toutes ces afflictions qui me rongeaient : Zéphyr était mon ami, et je mettais tout l'optimisme et toute la bonne humeur qu'il fallait pour l'aider.  
C'est difficile quand on a soit même envie de pleurer.  
Nous étions sur le chemin vers le Centre Pokémon. Lloyd courait en avant.

« Bougez-vous un peu, disait-il, mes pokémon sont presque KO !! Il faut les soigner !! »

Sa constante naïveté me tapait sur les nerfs. Malgré cela, je souris gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je aimablement, ils n'ont pas mal, dans leurs pokéballs. »

Bien sûr, il n'écouta pas et continua à courir, à s'arrêter pour nous attendre, à nous crier dessus, et puis à recommencer à courir... Ha ! Les bêtises du noviciat... 

«-Au moins, grogna Reo, il nous emmerde pas avec sa victoire sur l'autre apprenti  
-Il a bien combattu ?  
-Non. C'était un 1 contre 1, et il avait un énorme avantage de type : Sablaireau contre Volcaropod. En plus, son adversaire a été nul. Il utilisait toujours Plaquage. Enfin, tu connais les apprentis... »

Il marque une pause.

« -Entre nous, le Sablaireau de Sachaman...  
-Lloyd.  
-De Lloyd, rectifia-t-il, est vraiment excellent. Il a un IV exceptionnel. Et je pense que Pdibale et Voltali aussi.  
-C'est étrange... Les pokémon de départ sont toujours très fort, mais en avoir 3, c'est quasiment unique. Aussi unique que de partir sans formation et avec un salaire si colossal.  
-Surtout quand on sait qui fournit les pokémon de départ en Eleze.  
-Et surtout quand on connaît son nom de famille. C'est un Damoiseau, Reo !  
-Je sais. »

Zéphyr, un peu derrière nous, frissonna en entendant ce nom.

« -Dés qu'on arrive au Centre Pokémon, je l'interroge, conclut Reo.  
-Il faudra lui raconter...  
-On en dira le moins possible. Il n'est pas totalement exclu que ce soit un espion, tu sais.  
-J'en doute.  
-Moi aussi. Mais le travail d'un espion, c'est justement qu'on ne le soupçonne pas d'en être un. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Reo était le plus réfléchi de nous tous. Toute cette histoire était trop lourde pour mes petites épaules frêles.

«-Bien sûr, on ne lui parlera pas de nos... Associés, dis-je, mollement.  
-Non. Ce serait une bien mauvaise idée... »

Nous arrivâmes au centre pokémon. Lloyd et Zéphyr y soignèrent leurs pokémon au près de l'infirmier, qui faisait exprès de faire durer les soins pour faire paniquer Lloyd. Reo rigola beaucoup.  
Après avoir récupéré Sablaireau, Lloyd commença le récit de ses exploits. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc pour l'écouter dire comment son pokémon avait héroïquement résisté à la brûlure, et comment lui-même avait trouvé la solution pour battre le terrible escargot.  
Quand il eut finit de raconter en dix minutes son match de 30 secondes, Reo prit la parole.

« -Lloyd, dit-il sérieusement, je dois te poser quelques questions...  
-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai pensé à utiliser l'attaque Coud'boue ?  
-Pas exactement. »

Reo me regarda. Je frissonnai. Il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de truc. Je savais que c'était à moi de prendre la parole, de raconter ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.  
En prenant une inspiration, je songeai qu'il ne fallait pas que ma voix tremble. Sois forte, Ena, sois forte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash-back

Fern, Eleze, 05 Septembre 2005, 14H21. Hôtel des dresseurs de la ligue Eleze, chambre 121.

J'étais couché dans ma chambre d'hôtel à Fern.  
Je tremblais encore de joie. Ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques instants était énorme, trop énorme pour que ça puisse m'arriver à moi. Reo, Zéphyr, Clémentine, Sophiya, tous mes amis étaient meilleurs que moi. Mais pourtant, j'avais gagné.  
J'étais la gagnante !  
La championne de l'Eleze !  
Moi ! Ena Bedinho !  
Quel beau tournoi, quel tournoi magnifique ! Et dire que ce n'était que notre troisième participation à la Ligue Etoile !  
Mes amis avaient tous fait un parcours fabuleux, aux aussi. Mais je les avais éliminés, un par un, me semble-t-il. Cette fois-ci, j'avais été la meilleure.   
Meilleure que Reo, meilleure que Zéphyr même. Et meilleur que ce Pascaly.  
Je me levai,, et m'aperçu que j'étais en sueur. Le match, et la coursé folle que j'avais fait dans la rue juste après, me laissait pourtant encore débordante d'énergie. J'enlevai ma tenue de dresseuse pour revêtir celle que l'on venait de m'offrir : bleue et verte comme l'autre, une étoile filante la ceignait un peu partout.  
_Cette tenue est réservée à la meilleure dresseuse du pays_ pensais-je. _La meilleure dresseuse ! Moi !_  
Ma bulle de fierté éclata, d'un seul coup. Mon groupe de copain rentra en trombe dans ma chambre, l'air paniqué. Il manquait Clémentine.

« -Vient, Ena ! Criait Reo. Vient ! Clémentine a un problème ! Grouille ! »

Nous nous mîmes à courir rapidement vers un endroit que seule Sophiya semblait connaître ; plus tard, j'appris que Clémentine lui avait indiqué sa position par téléphone. Elle était la seule d'entre-nous à maîtriser plus ou moins ses sentiments, ou du moins en apparence, car malgré les traits sereins de son visage, je vis que son t-shirt était mis à l'envers, et qu'il manquait une pokéball à sa ceinture. Elle devait être très stressée : après tout, Clémentine était sa sœur jumelle.  
Zéphyr semblait pourvoir s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, et c'est lui qui courrait le plus vite, et Reo ne paraissait pas être dans un très bon état d'esprit non plus ; lui qui ne croyait pas du tout à la religion, je le voyais entrain de prier Célébi.  
On finit par apercevoir Clémentine, bien qu'encore loin de nous qui courions vers elle, dans un petit espace vert, assez près du centre-ville, mais par malchance totalement désert : Les stades pokémon étaient de l'autre coté de la ville, et beaucoup de gens y étaient resté pour boire un verre et commenter ma victoire.  
L'adrénaline envahit mon corps entier, et ma joie d'avoir vaincu était déjà envolée depuis longtemps. Tout se passait trop vite ! Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait.  
Les pokémon de notre amie se trouvaient à terre, tous les six, dans un sal état, et elle était entourée par 4 hommes habillés tout de noir.

« Ne venez pas ! Cria-t-elle, d'une voix étrange, en nous voyant approcher. J'ai appris leur secret ! Le secret des Diamants Noirs ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent !»

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'interroger sur cette phrase.  
Mais je m'en fichais. Nous étions presque arrivés à sa hauteur. Elle commença à courir vers nous pour nous rejoindre : à nous quatre, on pourrait la protéger efficacement. Mais elle était désespérant lente, encore plus que nous.  
_Personne ne fera rien à l'amie de la championne de l'Eleze ! _pensais-je.  
Mais je vis, effrayée, un Cisayox sortir de nulle part et se jeter sur Clémentine, stoppant sa course. Il ouvrit le bas de sa jambe droite dans toute sa longueur ; le cri de Clémentine fut tellement affreux que je sentis physiquement sa douleur. Cisayox la prit par le ventre, et la ramena vers ses maîtres, qui déjà se préparaient à fuir loin de nous.  
J'étais trop loin. Ils allaient kidnapper Clémentine. Non !  
Alors que je trouvais déjà cela horrible, je m'aperçus que Sophiya, qui était sa sœur jumelle, m'avait devancé. Je me demandais un instant comment elle avait couru si vite, mais pas longtemps. Elle se mit devant le pokémon métallique pour tenter de stopper sa course. L'inutilité de sa manœuvre désespérée ne lui échappa sûrement pas, car son visage se crispa en attendant l'inévitable.   
Cisayox la tua, et continua sa route, emmenant Clémentine loin de nous.

Flash-back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'arrêtai de conter notre histoire. Ce jour maudit réapparaissait parfaitement, comme chaque mot prononcé ce jour là ; je me souvenais du bruit des pas de notre course effrénée contre le béton, je me souvenais de la rage sourde qui m'avait envahie en la voyant loin, trop loin de moi, et de son cri de douleur quand le Cisayox lui avait ouvert la jambe.  
J'étais consciente d'avoir fini de parler en tremblant ; je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre consistance. A coté de moi, Zéphyr, les larmes aux yeux, gardaient son calme, mais je voyais comme pour de vrai les méchants souvenirs le torturé.  
Il y eût un silence gêné.

« -As-tu une sœur, Lloyd? Poursuivis-je enfin, plus calmement que ce dont je me pensais capable.  
-Non. Je suis fils unique, pourquoi ?  
-Tes parents, se sont Loor et Jim Damoiseau, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais. Tu les connais ?  
-Pas personnellement, mais Reo les connaissait bien.  
-D'ailleurs, j'allais souvent chez eux, ajouta ce dernier  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu chez moi.  
-Pourtant, je connaissais bien leurs filles. »

Sachaman sembla s'impatienter.

« -Mes parents n'ont pas de filles ! Je te le répète, je suis fils unique !  
-Si je te dis que je les connaissais bien...  
-Tu dois confondre ! Je connais ma famille, quand même !  
-Les filles Damoiseau étaient mes meilleures amies, à Demelchio et après !  
-Menteur !»

Reo était rouge de colère. Qu'on mette en doute ce qu'il disait l'énervait, surtout quand il s'agissait de choses qui paraissaient aussi évidentes : c'était son enfance.

« -C'est toi qui mens ! Ena et Zéphyr peuvent témoigner, ils les ont vus, connus !  
-Ils me voient et ils me connaissent aussi !  
-On ne peut pas te faire confiance !  
-ET POURQUOI JE MENTIRAIS ?  
-Et pourquoi, moi je mentirais ?  
-STOP ! Criais-je»

Les deux garçons, tous poings dehors, s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« -Lloyd Damoiseau, montre-nous ta carte de dresseur »

En bougonnent, Sachaman fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une carte bleue un peu chiffonnée. Le nom de Lloyd Damoiseau était clairement affiché à coté de la photo, et les noms affichés sous la mention « parent » était bien les bons

«OK... Donc, tu es bien un Damoiseau... Tu es donc le frère de nos amies, que tu ne connais pourtant pas... »

« -Je n'ai pas de sœur, répéta Lloyd inutilement.  
-Pourtant, Lloyd de Demelchio, tu as les mêmes parents que Clémentine et Sophiya Damoiseau. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Moi)

Soignies, Belgique, 29 Août 2005, 14H21, Chambre de Ken Bijvoet.

Je finis de taper la dernière phrase, puis relis consciencieusement mon nouveau chapitre. J'éliminai quelques fautes d'orthographes(j'avais toujours du mal avec la première personne du passé simple), rectifiai une où deux tournures de phrases bancales, et éteignit mon portable noir après avec cliqué sur la petite disquette brune de Word.  
Je me jetai sur mon lit déjà défait, dans ma petite chambre calme et obscure, et me glissai sous ma couverture.  
Je réfléchis un instant à la tournure que prenait ma fanfic. Comment pourrais-je expliquer cette famille bizarre ? Qui était vraiment Lloyd ?  
Moi, l'auteur, n'en savait rien. Les évènements m'échappaient.  
Les visages de mes héros passèrent devant moi. Je me demandai un instant comment était Zéphyr avant la disparition de Clémentine. Etait-il déjà étrange, où était-ce un dresseur normal ?  
Je fronçai les sourcils. On verra bien.  
Demain, je pourrai écrire la suite du chapitre dés le matin. Il me fallait enfin commencer l'histoire à proprement parlé. Finis le blabla, j'avais écrit les bases de l'intrigue. Je pouvais maintenant poser les premières briques.  
Place à l'histoire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ena)

Prétorie, Eleze, 25 Octobre 2005, 16H23. Centre Pokémon.

«-Donc, si je comprends bien, résuma Sachaman, vous prétendez que les Diamants Noirs ont kidnappé Clémentine, qui est ma sœur, qui habite dans la même maison que moi mais que je n'ai jamais vue, car elle avait appris un secret à propos d'eux ? »

Il résumait assez bien la situation. Certains points semblaient complètement grotesques.  
Les Diamants Noirs étaient une société importante : elle fournissait les pokémon de départ aux villes et villages du monde entier. Toutefois, nous soupçonnions depuis longtemps qu'elle avait certaines choses à se reprocher ; beaucoup les accusaient de voler des nouveaux nés dans des pensions mais personne n'en avait apporté la preuve. Peut-être que c'était cette preuve justement qui constituait le secret de Clémentine. C'était l'hypothèse qu'on retenait, Reo et moi. Elle ne nous satisfaisait qu'en partie.  
Surtout à cause de Lloyd, qu'on venait de rencontrer. Il constituait un mystère à lui tout seul : son ascendance Damoiseau, mais aussi son manque de formation, son salaire colossal...

«-Maintenant, soupira Reo, nous devons retrouver les Diamants Noirs pour tenter de comprendre. Et tenter de venger Clémentine.  
-Clémentine serait morte ? Demanda Sachaman, innocemment.  
-Elle est vivante, dit Zéphyr, assuré. »

Petit échange de regard avec Reo. Il ne dit rien. Zéphyr s'accrochait encore à cet espoir. Mais pourquoi les Diamants Noirs auraient-ils pris le risque de la laisser en vie ? Je ne trouvais pas de réponse à cela. D'un autre coté, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué là-bas, sur place ? Pour pouvoir l'interroger ?  
Je n'y croyais plus, de toutes manières. Clémentine faisait partie de mon passé. Comme l'avait dit Reo, notre but était maintenant de venger Clémentine. Et Sophiya.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer à Zéphyr. Cela lui ferait si mal...

« -Et comment diable Clémentine a-t-elle appris ce fameux secret? Demanda Lloyd, curieux.  
-On n'en sait rien, répondit Reo. »

Il mentait, mais il n'était pas temps de le révéler à Lloyd. Celui-ci sembla le comprendre, et je sentis qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose de louche. Mais il ne dit rien.  
Celui-ci garda le silence, réfléchissant profondément. Nous sortîmes du centre pokémon, pour aller à la Salle de Combat gagner quelques .

«-Votre histoire est irréaliste, totalement sans aucun sens, incroyable et débile, décida finalement Sachaman, sur le chemin.  
-T'as qu'à pas nous croire, fit Reo.  
-Je vous crois. Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux rester avec vous.  
-Parce que tu restes encore ? Tu acceptes les dangers que tu vas devoir encourir ?  
-Clémentine est quand même ma sœur, non ? »

Ca lui cloua le bec. C'était décidé une bonne fois pour toute. Lloyd faisait parti de l'aventure. Je souris, malgré moi.

« En plus, je peux vous aider. Je crois savoir où est Clémentine. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Reo,  
Le site « l'Elemoor, le pays des guerriers » vous envoie le résumé de la dernière mise à jour, qui concerne la relation entre l'Elemoor et Jotho

**Elemoor et Jotho: L'Alliance**

Donc, l'Eleze et l'Elemoor se déchiraient depuis des temps immémoriaux, et jamais aucun des deux n'avaient pris un avantage sur l'autre, car des deux cotés se trouvaient de nombreuses et puissantes races de pokémon uniques. Ce furent justement eux qui scellèrent le destin des deux pays.  
En effet, une grande puissance mondiale, Jotho, vit à quel point les pokémon d'Elemoor étaient puissants. Ils nous firent alors une offre : en échange des pokémon d'Elemoor, ils nous fourniraient leur soutien militaire pour pouvoir enfin prendre le dessus sur nos ennemis héréditaires de l'Eleze. Mais cela ne se passa pas exactement comme ça...  
(voir la suite sur notre site internet, www.paysguerriers.lm)


End file.
